


[Cover] A Fold In the Universe

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: THIS ONE IS JUST BRILLIANTLY WRITTEN.I have nothing else to say.Seriously, I'm not a HUGE fan of AOBuni but this one got me. Bam!





	[Cover] A Fold In the Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkest_bird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkest_bird/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Fold in the Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343352) by [darkest_bird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkest_bird/pseuds/darkest_bird). 



[](https://imgur.com/6wCDdCi)


End file.
